


Think

by accidentallybroken



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: This is really bad poetry, but you can read it anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

Please.  
think about something,  
not for me,  
not for you,   
But for the ones who you can hurt.

Think  
of every thought  
you’ve ever had  
could have had  
will ever have.

Think of everyone that ever was  
Is  
Could have been  
or will be.

Think about every thought that ever   
was,  
is,   
will,   
or could be.

Think  
About all the thoughts  
There could have been  
If their lives hadn’t been cut short

Think of all the pain you’ve ever felt  
Constant,  
Ongoing,   
Surrounding you,  
And all the people around you. 

Think about this,   
As the result of greed,  
And lack of empathy.


	2. Here's another piece of poetry about the same thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to write poems about slavery for class, and this was another one of them.

I’m a person,  
Can’t you see?  
We’re the same,  
You and me.

I feel too,  
Same as you.  
These lies you’re telling,  
Can’t be true.

I’m a person,  
Same as you,  
And so were the people,  
That you slew.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, that was really bad.


End file.
